


First Kiss

by CalenderGirl



Series: Robert, Chase and Robert Chase. [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase Deserves Happiness, F/M, First Kiss, chase deserves a healthy relationship, confused chase, happy chase, robert chase is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalenderGirl/pseuds/CalenderGirl
Summary: "We are God's children embarked on a journey to fulfil our destinies that he created for us. As we cover our life journey we turn to him for guidance and comfort and then carry on. In the end all that will happen is what he wishes, for our destinies are already written."
Relationships: Robert Chase & Other(s), Robert Chase/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Robert, Chase and Robert Chase. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Kiss

*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*

Robert Chase waited on the other side of the door as the knocking continued. He was scared to open the door. What if it was a journalist who had somehow gotten past security ? If he doesn't open the door maybe they will go away.  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
Nope, they aren't going away and if he doesn't open the door the knocking will wake up the kids. Taking a deep breath to compose himself he opened the door and came face to face with not a journalist, but a familiar brunette. Specifically a French brunette who is supposed to be in Paris right now, not at his apartment door in Sydney.  
"Can I come in ?" she asked  
"Yeah, sure...." he said stepping away from the door, allowing her to come in. She was unusually nervous and kept playing with a hairband on her wrist.  
"Nikki, what are you doing here in the middle of the -"  
"I like you" she said cutting him off and shocking him "I like like you."  
"Nikki....... I....... this......"  
"I don't expect you to feel the same way. I wish you would but I understand if you don't. I just really had to tell you and like get it out of my system. So here it goes. I really like you Robert. I mean like more than a friend. I mean I romantically like you"  
"Yeah I got that" he replied finally rediscovering the English language "Nikki...... what if we break up? I mean we are teenagers, eighteen, young... what if we end up hating each other and I loose my bestest friend. Is it worth it ?"  
"I don't know.... I don't know how this will go or how this will end. I don't know. All I know is I like you a lot and a future with you would be a blessed one. And if I never tried then I will regret it forever." She paused again to gather herself and then added, her voice barely above a whisper "What about you ?"

Robert felt lost. He liked Veronica he knew that infact he loved her. But was it just as a friend or something more, that he didn't know. Going from friends to lovers is a huge step and with Veronica the fear of loosing her was paralyzing. Was he brave enough to take that risk? Was that risk worth taking? He didn't know. With hundreds of uncertainties swarming his mind he turned to his best friend for support. He gazed into her hazel brown eyes searching for help, for some kind of an answer fully aware that she was searching his for the same. But help came to him from the unlikeliest of places. From his seminary pastor Father Sullivan.  
"Young man, we are God's children embarked on a journey to fulfil our destinies that he created for us. As we cover our life journey we turn to him for guidance and comfort and then carry on. In the end all that will happen is what he wishes, for our destinies are already written."  
For the second time that night Robert Chase took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then leaned forward to catch her lips.  
He had decided she was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so quick note, when I wrote kids I meant his siblings.  
> Also the age in this fic/this series would be like this  
> Chase finished high school at 15 and then went to seminary/ was sent to seminary where he stayed for a year. He came out of seminary when his mother died to take care of his siblings. he waited a year (16-17) before joining med school at 18. Veronica had taken a year off school to come stay with him to take care of him (16-17) and now she wants him to know she likes him.  
> The age is set early because I feel like Chase is a really smart guy who doesn't have faith in himself due to how his childhood was. Also for chase to be that young when he joined House's team (House says he's 26 when Rowan comes) he had to finish school fast.
> 
> Okay if you made it this far then please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it/disliked it. Both are welcome.


End file.
